Over swarmed
by Lunarfox27
Summary: Oscar Pine isn't good at magic, but when he receives a letter to attend the beacon defence force, he sees a chance to save long lost relatives. he teams up with prized pupil Ruby Rose and Schnee princess Weiss Schnee as they battle against the Grimm that have cornered humanity into one kingdom.


~Chapter 1: The Invitation~

The world leaks into my eyes, sunlight slowly bringing me back from the darkness of sleep. My throat dry and blanched from lack of water during the night and the gravity of the bed pulls me back into it. I finally escape my bed and vision still hazy and focusing from sleep. I lift myself from my bed putting on my boots and begin walking down the hall into the kitchen. My Aunt had prepared a delicious smelling bacon and eggs. Salt and pepper and a various assortment of herbs could be smelled from the plate of food.

"Good morning, Oscar, how was your sleep?"

"Mornin', i slept like a log" i yawned loudly "how was your sleep?"

"Meh, got 4 hours of sleep" yawning as well "like usual" rolling her eyes mumbling

"The Grimm?"

She sighs "yeah, thankfully it's the smaller spider Grimm"

The Grimm are what plagues our lands outside the only surviving kingdom, Vale. Giant birds, wolves, Dragons. Whatever you can imagine. Pure black creatures of destruction. Luckily, the great king of this kingdom protects us but farming and money are big problems in the kingdom. What separates me from people like the schnee family is that they have a reliable income and food source. Fortunately though, me and my Aunt live modest lives but we are losing money. To help out my aunt i plan on getting a job down at the bakery. It doesn't pay too much, but other places don't pay enough and the only place that pays more reminds me of my abusive parents. I need to pay my aunt back for saving me from the abuse. She says i don't have to but what kind of person would i be if i didn't.

"I'm heading out to town"

"Be back before 6"

"Alright"

I grab an umbrella and leave the home though the squeaky door and head out towards the town square. As i leave the front gate i notice that a girl in a red hood is about to put a letter in my mailbox.

"Oh… are you" she looks at the letter "Oscar pine?"

"Um…. yeah… why?" i couldn't keep my eyes off the letter which was decorated in such fancy patterns i most likely no, most definitely shouldn't afford it.

"Here. for you" her smile was innocent and pure full of righteousness and… cuteness?

"Oh.. um thank you?" i look down at the letter. The wax of the letter is patterned with multiple gears

"I guess i'll see you at school"

"Wait wha-" before i could even say anything useful, all that was left were rose petals left behind in her place. I stare at the letter tempting me to open it. My hands without even thinking or control at all, ripped open the letter revealing what looked like an invitation.

Oscar Pine

You are invited to attend the school of magic known as Beacon School of Magic.

Please arrive at the school gates and meet one of my prized pupils, Ruby Rose to receive a tour of the school, receive all your belongings and meet your new roommates.

I hope to see you tomorrow at 10am sharp.

Headmaster Ozpin

./.

I stare at the letter. The letter with fancy handwriting and something that must be a mistake but. I look at the name written at the top of the letter again, and truth be told my name is written at the top. Oscar Pine.

I head back into the home to let my aunt know the good news.

"Aunty Greene! Look at this!"

"What is it Os- oh my" Her look wasn't the reaction i was expecting.

"What is it?"

"Its… just… i wasn't ready for this… i didn't think…" she was struggling to say something

"You can tell me what it is"

"Your… too precious to go there" tears run down her cheeks "if you go they'll put you in the army, force you to fight the more dangerous grimm"

"Aunt… what's wrong… did something happen?"

"I never told you about your cousin and your uncle" the tears everywhere on her face "both your uncle and your cousin are missing, and it's because they entered that damn school to fight the Grimm"

"That doesn't mean their dead" i didn't even know i had a cousin or that she got married

"But they might as well be" she screams are in distress "me and your uncle went to that school. Despite all the training and the successes we had he, our son Digory pines and his girlfriend Polly all disappeared outside the walls never to come back"

I thought for a little and said what came to my mind

I sigh "I won't go"

The joy on my aunts face was enough for me.

./.

There was no way she was right. There is no proof they're dead or that they died from just the Grimm. Something is up and this academy could be the only way for me to find out.

"Im sorry aunt" i place a letter on the table

Im sorry

I'm going to the academy. This could be the only way i'll prove something is up our missing relatives.

Again i am sorry, you can punish me when i get back

Oscar Pine

It pains me to just leave her but she doesn't understand, she wasn't there. She just got the information from the other survivor, Jadis Charn. Very suspicious if you ask me.

I open the window and climb down out the window landing on the ground. I walk around my old rundown house until i reach the main street. A sense of adventure and thrill await me. Im only going to find the truth. Hopefully find them alive but even i know, you can't live out there. The grimm always get you, especially when you sleep. Besides that i never learnt that girls name and i would love to find out. There was something about her that seemed welcoming compared to the other citizens.

./. Meanwhile ./.

"You can't keep us here forever" older man yells from cage at a pale woman

"Someone will find us" younger girl adds in

"They'll come searching, your group will fall" the boy shaking the bars of the cage

"You can keep dreaming. And wishing for help." the woman's eyes glowing bright red "but remember that i have the upper hand in this war" the woman uses a magic that shocks the prisoners to sleep. "cause i know the secret of humanity. the hearts of man are easily swayed"


End file.
